I'll Protect You, Always
by Sovereign64
Summary: Post-Anime. 8 years after the members of the Host Club graduate, Tamaki arranged a reunion party for the club, only to find out that his ‘daughter’ Haruhi now has an abusive boyfriend. Can he still protect her? Haruhi X Tamaki COMPLETE!
1. Reunion

**A/N: **Hi guys, I've decided to write an Ouran high School Host Club. I just finished watching the entire series a week ago, and I still can't get enough of it! It was a great show!

**Title: **I'll Protect You, Always

**Summary: **Post-Anime. 8 years after the members of the Host Club graduate, Tamaki arranged a reunion party for the club, only to find out that his 'daughter' Haruhi now has an abusive boyfriend. Can he still protect her? Haruhi X Tamaki

_**Prologue: Reunion**_

"She's here! She's here, guys!"

24 year-old Haruhi Fujioka giggled as she could hear Tamaki's joyful voice from the other side of the door. It has been 8 years after the members of the Host Club has graduated. And tonight, Tamaki had arranged a reunion party for the former members of the Host Club at his mansion. She's currently dressed in a sleeveless blue dress and black high-heeled shoes.

"Well, you have fun now, okay?" Her father Ryoji said to Haruhi while standing behind her.

"Sure, I'll see you later." Haruhi said. Ryoji then walked away from the doorway and heads back into his car while 25 year-old Tamaki pulled the door open and smiled at Haruhi.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki exclaimed happily as he immediately wrapped his arms around Haruhi and embraced her tightly, making her cringe. "How has my daughter been?"

"Fine…thanks…" Haruhi struggled to say, due to the fact that Tamaki is crushing her with his grip. Tamaki lets go and simply smiled warmly at her, making her blushed a little.

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks. You look good too, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi replied as she sees Tamaki dressed in a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Come on in, the others are already here. Oh, and don't worry about formalities, you can treat me normally." Tamaki then ushered Haruhi into his mansion.

They both walked their way into the living room where the Hikaru, Kaoru and Mori are eating snacks and watching television at a kotatsu. Hikaru and Kaoru, now both 25-years old, are watching the TV while eating a bag of potato chips. And Mori is…well…being Mori. He just watches the TV with the twins, not saying anything at all.

Hikaru and Kaoru tilt their heads up when they saw Tamaki and Haruhi coming in.

"Haruhi!" The twins both said joyfully.

"Hey." Mori simply said.

"Hi guys! Long time no see!" Haruhi smiled. Tamaki smiled as he looks at Haruhi. He missed seeing Haruhi's gentle smiles.

"So, how are you Haruhi? How have you been?" Hikaru asked.

"Fine...I'm working in the law firm now."

"You are? Great! You finally accomplished your dream! Congratulations!" Kaoru said joyfully.

"Thanks. What about you guys?"

"Kaoru and I have now both taken over the company." Hikaru replied as he wrapped an arm around his twin brother.

"And Tamaki too, has now succeeded his father and become the new CEO of Suoh Enterprises." Kaoru added.

Tamaki wrapped an arm around Haruhi and exclaimed happily, "Oh isn't this great? The entire family is reunited again! It sure is great to relive the good ol' Host Club days!"

"Yeah, whatever." Haruhi furrowed her eyes in annoyance. Still the same old idiotic Tamaki Suoh. "Anyways, where's Hunny-senpai and Kyouya-Senpai?"

"Haru-chan!" A voice yelled happily. Haruhi turned her head and widens her eyes as she sees a blonde-haired boy with messy blonde hair and wears a white t-shirt and black shorts entered the living room. In his arm was a pink bunny doll. Haruhi immediately knew who he is.

"Hunny-senpai?!" Haruhi said in surprise.

"Hey Haru-Chan, it's been a while." Hunny smiled. He sure doesn't look like a 12-year old boy anymore. He looked so much more different than before. His hair is now messy and he's now at least 5 foot 11 inches tall. His shoulders are now broader and he is also now slightly muscular. His smiles are also more gentler now. "Want to eat cake?"

Haruhi chuckled as she shook her head in amusement. He may look mature now, but he's still the same Hunny who loves eating cakes and especially, his bunny doll. "Well, since this is our reunion party, sure!"

"Great! There's a black forest cake in the kitchen, so, how about it?" Tamaki asked.

"Sure." Mori simply replied.

"Alright! Cake!" Hikaru and Kaoru both exclaimed happily. Haruhi just simply smile. It's great to be together again. She couldn't help the feeling that they're _really_ like a family. However, their mood sunk when a monotone voice spoke up.

"Hello Haruhi, Good to see you again."

Haruhi and Tamaki turned around to see Kyouya, now 25 year old, dressed in a light blue shirt and black pants, frowning at Haruhi. Haruhi froze as she just stares at Kyouya.

"Kyouya…" She uttered. "Listen, I really didn't mean to break up with you. I'm sorry and-"

"No." Kyouya shook his head. "It's okay. You don't have to apologize." Kyouya just looks at Haruhi sternly, but Haruhi knew that inside his heart, he's actually feeling sad and depressed.

"Kyouya, I'm really sorry! I-"

"Haruhi, right now, I don't feel like talking to you." Kyouya then turned around and walks away. Haruhi looked down shamefully.

"Do you think he's still mad at me?" Haruhi asked Tamaki.

Tamaki sighed. "What do you think?"

_**Flashback:**_

_**(One week ago)**_

_Kyouya panted heavily as he and his father, Yoshio, both walked towards their mansion's doors. Kyouya wipes off some sweat from his forehead with his towel. He's dressed in a black tuxedo and black pants._

"_Dad, I don't know if I can do this." Kyouya admitted._

"_Just try to relax, son." Yoshio said._

"_How could I dad? Tonight is finally the night I'm planning to propose Haruhi. I don't know if everything will go well."_

"_Come now, son. You're only going to have dinner with her, and after that, just give the ring. Simple, isn't it?"_

_Kyouya sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Of course." He smiled. "It's so simple. What's the worst that could happen?"_

_The two walked out of the doors, but they froze when they see Haruhi, her head hung down, standing in front of door while dressed in a beautiful pink dress._

"_Haruhi? What are you doing here?" Kyouya asked._

_Haruhi tilts her head up and stares at Kyouya with her eyes filled with water. "Kyouya…I'm sorry…but…" She closed her eyes shut and tears rolled down her cheeks. She's gonna regret this for the rest of her life. "I'm breaking up with you…"_

_Kyouya widens his eyes in shock and loses the ability to speak._

"_What?" Yoshio said._

"_I'm sorry, Mr. Ootori. I can't marry your son." Haruhi sobbed apologetically. She turned to Kyouya. "I'm sorry, Kyouya-senpai."_

"_Haruhi…please…tell me…why are you doing this?" Kyouya said, more sounding upset._

"_I'm sorry, Kyouya! I really am!" Haruhi replied. She sobbed hoarsely and ran away._

"_Haruhi?" Kyouya said. "HARUHI!!!" He looks devastated. After a few years of dating, Haruhi broke his heart._

_**End of Flashback**_

Haruhi embraced Tamaki and sobbed on his shoulder. "It's okay, Haruhi. But unfortunately, what's done is done." Tamaki said softly.

"I'm sorry, Kyouya. I never meant to hurt you." Haruhi sobbed. Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny and Mori just watched Haruhi cry with sad expressions on their faces.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Haruhi and Tamaki both turned to the doors. "I don't expect other guests." Tamaki raised his eyebrow. "Who else is here?"

He walks over to the doors and open them up, revealing a man with brown hair and wears a brown jacket, black shirt and black pants. The man just simply smiled at him.

"Hi, is my girlfriend Haruhi here?" The man asked.

"Haruhi? Girlfriend?" Tamaki asked as he widens his eyes. What is this man talking about?

"Yes." Haruhi said as she walks over to Tamaki and the man. "Tamaki, this man…is my boyfriend, Koji."

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: That's the prologue, guys. The next chapters will be more longer and constructive. Anyways, in the next chapter, the Host Club will get to know Koji more. But can he really be trusted? Stay tune and read and review!

Yes, Hunny is now mature and older. I hope no one gets annoyed by this.

To all KyoHaru fans, sorry that I wrote Haruhi breaking up with Kyouya. But I don't really like the pairing. I like TamaHaru more.


	2. Truth About Koji

Ryo: I'm so sorry that the next chapter took so long. Well, it's finally here. Also, BTW, I'm glad that a lot of people favorite and story-alert this story. But seriously guys, if you are going to favorite this story, at least leave a review and tell me what you think. That way, I'll know that you guys really love this story and want me to continue on writing. Reviews always help me keep on writing my stories.

So anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

_**Chapter 1: Truth about Koji**_

Haruhi, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyouya, Mori and Hunny watched Koji drink a cup of tea. He took a sip and gently placed the cup of tea on the table.

"So, you're all Haruhi's old schoolmates and former mebers of the Host club. Haruhi told me all about you guys." Koji smiled warmly at them.

"Really?" Kyouya furrows his eyes.

"Anyways, I'm here to pick up Haruhi."

"What? But she's only here for less than an hour!" Hunny whined.

"I'm sorry guys, but I really have to go." Haruhi shook her head as she got up.

"But Haru-"

"No, let her go." Tamaki waved a hand to Hunny while looking at Koji calmly. "If he's here to pick Haruhi up, let him be. We won't drag away his time."

Haruhi sighed. "Thank you, Tamaki-senapi, sorry that I have to go so soon."

"It's okay, we can always have another reunion party some other time." Tamaki nods his head.

"Next time, we can go to Okinawa. How about that?" Hikaru suggested.

Haruhi smiled at him. "That would be great. Bye!"

"Goodbye!" Tamaki and the others said in unison.

"It was nice meeting you all." Koji smiled as he wrapped an arm around Haruhi. Haruhi smiled nervously. Inside her heart, she doesn't feel so good.

"And it was nice meeting you too." Kyouya said in a monotone voice. Koji and Haruhi then turned around and walk their way out of the mansion. After they heard the two left, Kyouya said, "I don't trust him."

"Why? Are you jealous that Haruhi got a new boyfriend?" Hunny asked.

"No. It's just that, Haruhi immediately have a new boyfriend after she broke up with me. It makes no sense." Kyouya narrows his eyes.

"But at least he seems to be a nice person, right?" Tamaki asked. "Anyways, let's just eat our cake, shall we?"

* * *

Haruhi and Koji both quietly walked out of the gates of Tamaki's mansion.

After they were a few meters away from the mansion, Koji narrows his eyes as he looked around, then roughly grabs Haruhi by her neck and pinned her to a nearby lamppost.

'_Damn it! I knew this would happen!'_ Haruhi thought.

"So, you decided to ditch me and hang out with those losers?!" Koji snapped.

"They're not losers, Koji! They're just my best friends and former schoolmates!" Haruhi tries to breathe, due to Koji's tight grip around her neck. Koji scowled at her. He had a rather ugly scowl.

"You are unbelievably irresponsible, ditching your boyfriend like that over a group of idiots! What did I say to you before? If I see you hanging out with anyone else besides me, I'll make sure I beat you to a bloody pulp!" Koji yelled.

"Shut up! I already said to you, they're not idiots! They're my friends! And because of you, I have to break Kyouya's heart!" Haruhi snapped back as tears formed in her eyes. It's true. It was because of Koji, she was forced to break up with Kyouya. It hurts her heart to see how much she really broke his heart.

"Who cares?! Next time, you can only hang out with me! Understand?!" Koji yelled. Haruhi nods her head weakly as a tear rolled down her cheek. Koji then release his grip and Haruhi gasps for breath. He puts his hands in his pockets and turned around. "Now then, let's go to my apartment."

Haruhi sniffs as she followed Koji down the pavement. She totally regret meeting Koji in the first place.

How did Haruhi bumped into Koji in the first place? It all started when Haruhi went to a local bar after losing a lawsuit. She doesn't drink, but it was the only way she can think of to forget about her loss. And, that's until Koji walked up to her. Haruhi and Koji both have a normal conversation and Haruhi immediately thought he was a nice person. After almost an hour of conservation, the two decided to become friends.

Almost everday, she and Koji would then meet up together and talk to each other. But one day, Koji asked Haruhi if she could be her boyfriend. But of course, Haruhi shook her head and replied that she already has Kyouya as her boyfriend. And suddenly, the unexpected happened. Koji immediately started hitting her, furious that she already has a boyfriend.

Koji then forcefully threatened her to break up with Kyouya, because if she doesn't, he will turn her into a bloody pulp. And he's not kidding.

Haruhi then broke up with Kyouya, much to his pleasure and since then, every time they have a 'date', he would bring Haruhi to his apartment. He would get drunk at night while Haruhi does his housework. Haruhi has to clean the apartment from top to bottom every night before she goes home because if she didn't, he would choke her to death.

Another thing that upsets her is there is nothing she can do it. If she tries to get help by calling her friends or the police, she feared that Koji will beat her to death before she could be helped. She hated herself for being a coward. He was no longer the man Haruhi knew when she first met him. He is now completely inhuman, and insane.

Haruhi shuts her eyes as tears flow down her cheeks. She may be tormented by Koji for the rest of her life.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: The story is getting angsty now, isn't it? And also sorry if the chapter is kinda short. Anyways, I promise that there will be Haruhi and Tamaki fluff soon. So stay tune for it, and read and review!


	3. Concern

_**Chapter 2: Concern**_

_The next day…_

After eating her breakfast, Haruhi looked up at the clock. She widens her eyes. It's now 7 AM! She has to buy beer for Koji and deliver them to his house by 7.30 AM. If she doesn't, she'll face the 'consequences'. And she hates that guy for being lazy to go to the supermarket and buy his own beer. What a slacker.

"Bye dad! I gotta go to work now!" Haruhi quickly got up and grab her suitcase.

"But I thought your work starts at 9 AM." Ryoji said as he watches his daughter grab her cup of coffee and gulped it down quickly.

"Well…the earlier the better." Haruhi replied as she puts down the cup and walks towards the door. But before she could leave, her father spoke up as he got up, making her froze.

"Haruhi, please. This isn't like you. You have been leaving the home at 7 a.m. everyday for a week now." Ryoji said hesitantly as he walks over to Haruhi and gently placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Tell me, what's going on?"

Haruhi cringed. She tries to come up with an answer, but she couldn't. And if she tells her father that Koji has been abusing her, she will have a terrible fate. She looks down and sighed.

"Nothing's wrong, dad." Haruhi said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Haruhi now sounds impatient. She needs to leave the home and head to the supermarket now!

"Is there really nothing wrong?"

"Yes!"

"Haruhi, did something happen last night at Tamaki's mansion? Just tell-"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME AND THERE'S NOTHING BAD HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!!!" Haruhi screeched as she turned to her father. Ryoji just looked at her stunned.

"Ha-Haruhi?"

"Everything's fine, dad! Now I have to go! Goodbye!" Haruhi then leaves her apartment and slams the door after she steps out.

Ryoji remained silent, still looking stunned and shocked by the outburst. What made Haruhi do that to him? Her daughter had ever yell angrily at him before in her life. Finally, he shook his head sadly as he puts his hands into his pockets. Something _is_ wrong with his daughter. But she wouldn't tell him what.

He sighed heavily as he walks back to his room.

* * *

Haruhi furrowed her eyes as she walks down the streets while carrying her suitcase in her right hand and a grocery bag of beer bottles in her left hand. Stupid Ryoji, can't he leave her alone and do what she had to do? But then, she lowered her head in defeat. Inside her heart, she was also feeling sad. She couldn't believe she yelled at her father like that. And it was heartbreaking for her. Ryoji may be an idiotic father, but still, it was him who took care of her after her mother's death. And that is why she still loves him and still led a happy life with him despite his stupidity and his job in an okama bar.

But she had no choice. She can't let her father waste her time, or worse, make her confess the truth about Koji.

However, she wasn't watching where she's going while thinking all that and she accidentally bumps into a man.

"_OOF!!!" _Haruhi groaned. She frowns and looks up. "Watch where you're going! I almost drop my-" She trails off when she finds out that the man she bumps into was Tamaki.

"Oh Haruhi!" Tamaki said and he scratches the back of his head apologetically. "I'm so sorry. I was looking at my watch to see what's the time and that's why I accidentally bump into you, not watching where I'm going."

"It's okay. Actually, I wasn't watching where I'm going too. Sorry." Haruhi smiled.

"No problem." Tamaki nods his head. He then notices the grocery bag Haruhi was holding and managed to see that inside the bag were beer bottles. "Why did you buy beer bottles?"

"What?" Haruhi looks down at her grocery bag. _'Oh no! He found out!'_

"I thought you told me your father quit alcoholism years ago? So why is he asking you to buy beer again?" Tamaki asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh no! They're not for my father!" Haruhi shook her head. She tries to think of an answer. "I…I bought them…because…it's for my boss!"

"Um, your boss?" Tamaki asked, getting even more confused.

"Yes! My boss! You know, it's my boss's day! And me and the other lawyers must buy something for him!" Haruhi grins nervously. _'Way a go, Haruhi. That's probably the most stupidest answer you ever think of in your entire life!'_

"Ummm…are you alright?" Tamaki asked.

"What's the time?!" Haruhi asked frantically. Tamaki looks at his watch.

"7.20 a.m." Tamaki replied.

"7.20?! Gotta go!" Haruhi panicked. Tamaki then watched Haruhi sprints off.

'_Wow, never thought Haruhi is such a fast runner.'_ Tamaki thought. His thoughts broke when he heard his cell phone ringing. He takes it out from his pocket and answers it. "Hello?"

"Hello? Is that you Tamaki?" Ryoji asked.

Tamaki gulped. Why did Haruhi's father called him all of the sudden? "Um…yes. It's me. What is it?"

"Listen, can we have a talk?"

"Why…sure…no problem. How about I meet you at the local café around…" Tamaki looks at his watch. "11 a.m. Is that okay?"

"Sure. No problem. Bye." Ryoji then hangs up.

Tamaki sighed heavily as he puts away his cell phone. He could still remember the day when he and the other members of the Host Club visit Haruhi's apartment. It was the same day he and Ryoji first met each other and their rivalry over Haruhi began. And every time they met each other, Ryoji would constantly pick on him, much to his amusement. And that's why he's not looking forward to having this unexpected conservation with Haruhi's father.

'_Oh well, better continue my way to work now.'_ Tamaki then continues his way to work.

* * *

Haruhi sighed as she walked up to the door of Koji's apartment. However, before she could set her fingers on the doorknob, Koji swung open the door, grabs Haruhi by the collar, drags her inside and closes the door with a slam. He roughly pins Haruhi to the wall.

"You got my beer right?!" Koji scowled.

"Yes! I do! Take it!" Haruhi pleaded desperately. She holds up the bag and Koji snatches it from her with his other hand. He looks down at the beer bottles and frowns deeply.

"God damn it! I want Carlsberg! Not Heineken!"

"Sorry! But that's all they only had Heineken! Not Carlsberg! It's all they had!"

"Lyin' bitch!" Koji then punches Haruhi's shoulder, making her cry in pain. "God damn it! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Please! I'm not lying! It's true!" Tears well up in Haruhi's eyes.

"You know the price for your stupidity, right?" Koji asked diabolically.

"No…not again…"

Haruhi could only sob once in horror as Koji pulls his fist back.

And then came the pain.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	4. Fight For Love

_**Chapter 3: Fight for Love**_

_11 A.M…._

Tamaki gulped as he sees Ryoji sitting at a table outside the local café. 'Well, here goes nothing…' He thought nervously as he adjusts his collar. He sighed, then calmly walks over to Ryoji.

"Hi Mr. Fujioka." Tamaki grinned nervously as he takes his seat. Tamaki's grin slips when Ryoji turns to him with a sad expression on his face. "W-What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ryoji said, sounding sad. "It's just that…you care for Haruhi, right?"

"Back in high school, yes." Tamaki replied.

"Then please…help me."

Tamaki widens his eyes. "What?"

"Please Tamaki, you must. I think something is wrong with Haruhi. I have been watching her lately. She…" Ryoji sighed sadly. "Seems to have change."

"What's wrong?" Tamaki said, now looking now concerned.

"Well…she usually starts her work at 9 AM. But now, just a week ago, she now leaves the house at 7 AM. I don't know why. She told me that she now usually leaves at 7 AM so that she can go to work in time, but still, I really don't know why she really wants to leave the house at 7 AM daily."

"Really?"

"Yes. And also, after she comes back home from work at 6 PM, she only comes back home for barely an hour before she leaves the house again at 7 PM. She only comes back home again at…11 PM. This really has been going on for a week now..."

"That's strange. Really strange." Tamaki narrows his eyes as he nods his head.

"Yes. But that's not all. Everytime she comes back home, her body was filled with bumps, cuts and bruises, and they are getting worser each day."

Tamaki widens his eyes in shock. "What?"

"Last night, I tried to ask her how she got those bruises, but I didn't get a reply. She just remained silent and walk straight to her room without saying a word at all. And now recently, just a few hours ago, I tried to ask her what's going on, but…she yelled at me." Tamaki notices that Ryoji's eyes start to get teary but Ryoji tried his best to fight them back. "Haruhi has never done that to me in my entire life! She was always nice to me, but just today, she yelled at me. She really did."

"Ryoji…" Tamaki uttered. Ryoji then placed his hand gently on the table.

"Look Tamaki, I know we don't get along together well and we don't have a good relationship with each other. But, we both care for Haruhi and I just…want you to find out what's wrong with Haruhi. I'm very worried for her. So please Tamaki…help me. Talk to Haruhi and ask her what's wrong with her. You're her closest friend."

Tamaki nods his head as he stares back at Ryoji sternly. "Don't worry Mr. Fujioka. I will find out what's wrong with Haruhi. I, too, am very worried for her.

"Thank you." Ryoji smiled.

Suddenly, Tamaki's cell phone rang. Tamaki quickly takes it out from his pocket and widens his eyes when he finds out who's calling him. "It's Haruhi." Tamaki said. He answers the call. "Hello?"

Tamaki could hear Haruhi sobbing from the other side of the phone. "H-He-Hello?" She choked.

Tamaki gasps. "Haruhi? Are you alright? What's wrong? Did something happened?"

"Y-Yes." Haruhi struggled to whimper between her sobs. "Pl-Please…you have t-t-to…help me…"

"Haruhi, where are you?" Tamaki asked.

"At the alley. P-Please…" Haruhi wailed in despair as she hangs up her phone. Tamaki just stared wordlessly at his phone for a while before putting it away. He looked up at Ryoji who nods his head to him.

"Go. She needs you." Ryoji said. Tamaki quickly got up from his chair and ran off.

* * *

Later, Tamaki ran over to the dark and deserted alley where he finds Haruhi curled up into a ball as she sits next to a dumpster.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried as he quickly ran over to Haruhi's side and kneeled down to her. "Haruhi, are you-" He gasped in shock as he notices several bruises on Haruhi's face and her lips are bleeding. Haruhi usually looks beautiful to him, but not with those wounds on her face. She turned to Tamaki with red puffy eyes.

"T-Tamaki…" Haruhi whimpered.

"Haruhi…who did this to you?" Tamaki asked in horror.

Haruhi embraced Tamaki and began crying on his shoulder. "Tamaki! You have to help me!" She sobbed. Tamaki patted her back, still confused what's going on.

"Haruhi, what's wrong? Who did this to you?" He asked again.

"It's…it's Koji…"

Tamaki widens his eyes. Everything began to fall into place inside his mind. "Leaving the house at 7 AM…Beer bottles…Not telling Ryoji what's going on…" He murmured. Haruhi just nods her head wordlessly. "Haruhi, Koji has been abusing you?"

"Yes! Please! You have to help me! Save me! Save me from…from…that _demon_…s-save me…he's been making my life…a l-living hell…pl-please Tamaki…you got to help…m-me…" Haruhi whimpered between her sobs.

Tamaki sighed as he stroked her head. Kyouya was right all along. Koji shouldn't be trusted at all. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" A familiar voice yelled from behind Tamaki. Tamaki and Haruhi turn their heads to see Koji, looking at them furiously and lividly. Haruhi sobbed in horror at the sight of her living nightmare while Tamaki narrows his eyes in determination as he stood up.

"You leave Haruhi alone!" Koji snarled at Tamaki. "She is MY girl, not yours!"

"It is YOU who should be leaving her alone, damn it!" Tamaki snapped. He usually doesn't swear, but after what Koji did to his 'daughter', he's extremely furious of him right now. "What kind of man are you, hurting an innocent woman like her?! Are you even a human being?! A true man never hurts and abuses his own girlfriend, god damn it! Get out of here you-"

But he got cut off when all of the sudden, Koji ran over and tackled Tamaki to the ground. "Tamaki!" Haruhi cried in horror.

Koji then went on to pummel him and Tamaki yell in pain every time he punches his face. Haruhi just cried helplessly as she watches her friend gets beaten by her abusive boyfriend.

A while later, Koji pulls Tamaki up by his hair, making him groan, and slams his face hard into the dumpster, leaving a large dent on it. Tamaki now has huge bruises on his forehead and face and his nose is bleeding furiously. Koji then grabs Tamaki by the neck and lifts him up. Tamaki opens his bruised eyes and looked down at him.

"I don't want to see you going near my girlfriend again! The next time I see you, I'll make sure that I'm the last person you ever saw!" Koji growled at the badly beaten man. "Got it?!"

Tamaki didn't say a word and just stared wordlessly at him. Koji narrows his eyes. "You useless idiot. How can you take care of Haruhi when you can't even fight me back?! How can you protect Haruhi from me when you can't even protect yourself?! Some protector you are." Koji then drops Tamaki to the ground and walks over to Haruhi.

Tamaki watched Haruhi through his mostly closed, swollen eyelids as he laid on the ground helplessly. Haruhi cried like crazy as Koji roughly pulls her up from the ground and grabs her arm.

"Tamaki-senpai! HELP ME!" Haruhi screamed as Koji drags her away.

Tamaki closed his eyes in defeat. Koji is right. He wanted to protect Haruhi from danger but he didn't fight back at all. Some 'father' he is. _'Damn you, Tamaki. You really are an idiot.'_ He thought to himself before passing out.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	5. True Love

_**Chapter 4: True Love**_

_At Ootori Household…_

In his room, Kyouya was staring at his laptop and typing away. Ever since he took over his father's company, he's been very busy. Just then, one of his servants entered the room.

"Kyouya-sama! Someone is here!" The maid cried.

Kyouya groans as he turns to his maid. "Sorry, but I'm very busy. Tell that person to-"

"Kyouya…" Tamaki whimpered as another maid carries him into Kyouya's room. Kyouya widens his eyes and drops his jaw in shock.

"TAMAKI!" He cried as he got up from his chair and ran over to him. He examines his body and shocked to see the huge bruises on his face. "What happened?!"

"Please Kyouya…just help me…" Tamaki groaned in pain.

"Quick! Get a medical box!" Tamaki ordered one of his maids.

"Yes sir!" The maid said as she quickly barged out of the room while Kyouya and the other maid gently carried Tamaki to a nearby couch.

"Don't worry Tamaki, you're gonna be alright. Tell me, what happened?" Kyouya asked as he gently placed Tamaki on the couch.

"Kyouya…" Tamaki said. "You were right…about Koji…he has been abusing Haruhi…I tried to help her…but he beat me up real badly. I'm sorry…" Tamaki's head then slumped to the side as he lost consciousness. Kyouya checks his pulse and sighed in relief.

"He just passed out. Go get me a warm towel." Kyouya said to the maid. The miad nods her head and walks out of the room while Kyouya looks at his friend in worry.

* * *

_That night..._

At the living room, Tamaki quietly sat at Kyouya's kotatsu. He now has a bandage over his nose and some more bandages around his forehead. Kyouya enters the living room while carrying a tray with two cups of tea.

"I thought you should be busy with your work." Tamaki said.

"I'm never too busy for my friends." Kyouya smiled as he placed the cups of tea onto the table. He then looks worried when he noticed the sad expression on Tamaki's face. "What's wrong, Tamaki?"

"I…It's just that…I failed to protect Haruhi…I'm a lousy father!" Tamaki said as tears start to form in his eyes. "I'm supposed to protect her! But I can't fight Koji and take him down! I don't know what to do! I HATE that! I have to protect Haruhi…I promise her father…but I don't know what to do."

"Why not call the police?" Kyouya suggested. Tamaki glared at him.

"I can't! Haven't you forgotten? Haruhi is a lawyer! If we call the police, they will question Haruhi and her lawyer reputation will be affected!"

Kyouya winced. "Okay, then what should we do then?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Tamaki cried as he bangs his fist on the kotatsu. "I have to protect Haruhi somehow."

Kyouya sighed heavily. "Tamaki, I know you care about Haruhi, as a father. But geez, you don't get it, do you? You must do what's right for her. She;s in danger, and she really needs the police to help her!"

"I know but…" Tamaki tries to think of what to say next, but he scowled and hung his head in defeat. "I just cared for her too much, that's all."

"Tamaki, do you love Haruhi?" Kyouya asked.

Tamaki blinked. "What?"

"Not as a father…but as a man?"

"Well I…I…" Tamaki struggled to say as he scratches the back of his head.

"Tamaki, don't hide it." Kyouya smirked. "Remember the times when you tried to stop Haruhi from getting her first kiss from Kanako, but still ended up kissing her instead? Or that time, during the physical examinations, you desperately find a plan to prevent the other students from finding out that Haruhi is really a girl and protect her from Yabu when we thought he was a pervert? Or that time when we infiltrate St. Lobelia Girl's Academy and rescue Haruhi from the Zuka Club?"

Tamaki widens his eyes. He quickly remembers all the memories he and Haruhi had together in his brain. The time when he saves Haruhi during the physical examinations when he and the other members of the Host Club thought Yabu was a pervert, the time when he and the others infiltrate St. Lobelia Girl's Academy to rescue Haruhi from the damn Zuka Club. And especially the time when he and the club were at the beach, he saves Haruhi from drowning and told Haruhi that he will protect her always when he finds that she's scared of thunder.

Kyouya spoke the truth. Haruhi is very special to him, and he knew it deep inside his heart. He doesn't love her as a father…he loves her as a man.

"Yes." Tamaki spoke up as he nods his head. "You're right. I _am_ in love with Haruhi."

Kyouya smiled sadly. "That's good. Because I think she's more better with you than me. You are more special to her, Tamaki. And you ARE a good father to her."

Tamaki smiled as well. "Thank you, Kyouya."

"So, should we call the police?"

"Yes, we should."

* * *

_Koji's apartment  
8 PM_

Haruhi sobbed as she stirs a pot of hot soup at the stove. She's forced to cook dinner for Koji. Damn that lazy pig. It's all her fault that Tamaki got injured. If she hadn't called him for help, he would never have got beaten into a bloody pulp by Koji. She now knows that calling for help _was _a bad idea. She ended up hurting her friends than herself.

"I'm sorry Tamaki-senpai…" She sobbed. But then her eyes shot open when she heard Koji yelling from his room and the sound of bottles clanking together, she knows that this means.

'_Dammit! Koji's drinking again!'_ She quickly looked down at the cupboard under the kitchen sink, opens the doors and huddled inside.

Koji then walked into the kitchen, narrowing his eyes as he looked around. "OH GEEZ, WHERE DID HARUHI GO?! I WONDER?!" He shouted sarcastically. Haruhi trembled.

She's even more scared that she doesn't know what to do next. Should she call for help? No way. She already got Tamaki into trouble and got him into a bloody pulp by Koji. She doesn't want Koji to not only hurt her, but her friends too.

She closed her eyes tightly in fear and sobbing silently. She's trapped with an abuser, and she's done for.

But suddenly, her cell phone inside her pocket rang! Haruhi gasped in shock as she snaps her eyes open.

Koji growled as he turns to the kitchen sink when he heard the ringing. He narrows his eyes as he smirks maliciously. "I know you're in there…"

* * *

Tamaki smiled, relieved that Haruhi answered his call. "Haruhi? Are you al-"

"TAMAKI! PLEASE GET HELP!" Haruhi shrieked.

"What? What's happening?" Tamaki starts to panicked.

"It's Koji! He's drunk! And he's at it again! He's going to kill me! Tamaki, he-"Then, Tamaki could distinctly hear Haruhi gasp at the other line and the line immediately went dead.

"Haruhi?! HARUHI!!!"

* * *

Haruhi screamed as Koji grabs her by the arm tightly and pulls her out of the cupboard. "I got you now, bitch." Koji smirked evilly. Haruhi quickly punched Koji in the gut, making him groan and back away. Haruhi quickly ran over to the hot pot of soup and pours all the hot soup over Koji, making him yell in agony.

Haruhi quickly ran over to the kitchen phone, hung onto the wall and dial the police. "Come on, come on." Haruhi said anxiously. A few seconds later, the police operator spoke up.

"Hello?"

"Yes, police? PLEASE COME QUICK! I'm in danger! I'm trapped with a mad man! Hurry! You have to hel-" But Koji quickly grabs Haruhi's wrist, causing her to drop the phone.

"You called for help?!" Koji scowled. "You will die for this!"

* * *

Tamaki quickly stormed out of Kyouya's house while Kyouya ran up to the doors and watched him leave.

"Tamaki! Where are you going?!" Kyouya called out to him.

"Call the police! I'm going to get Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled as he runs as fast as he can. He rushes out the household's gates and runs down the pavement.

"Hang on Haruhi! HANG OOOOOOOOONNNNN!!!!!!!!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ryo: Keep those reviews coming! In the next chapter, can Tamaki save Haruhi? Stay tune cause there's gonna be a huge fight!


	6. The Fight

_**Chapter 5: The Fight**_

Haruhi sobbed in horror as Koji wrapped his left hand around her neck tightly and pinned her onto the wall. She gave a hard gulp as she trembled violently in fright while her doom literally stared at her straight in the eyes.

"Please, p-please Koji! Let me go…" Haruhi pleaded desperately as tears of fright pour down her cheeks.

"And what?! Get out of the house so that you can get more help?! I don't think so. I already warned you. Follow my rules, and you won't get hurt. But no, you finally decided to go up against me." Koji said threateningly as he curls his right hand into a fist. "And now…it's time for you to face the consequences."

Haruhi shut her eyes as she embraces her doom. She knew that this is the end of her. And it's now time for her to pay the fatal price.

'At least I'll be with my mother again. There's nothing left for me here…' She thought to herself.

"HARUHI!" A familiar voice suddenly shrieked. Haruhi quickly open her eyes in shock as she and Koji turned to the door to see Tamaki, panting heavily.

Tamaki narrows his eyes at Koji. "If you wish to beat Haruhi, you have to beat me first!"

Koji just chuckled evilly as he unwraps his left hand around Haruhi's neck, dropping her to the ground while Haruhi just stared at Tamaki wordlessly. "Idiot." Koji smirked evilly. "You wish to have more beating from me? Very well. This time, I'll take you down for good. And you and your precious Haruhi can live together peacefully…in hell!"

Tamaki grits his teeth and yells as he runs up to Koji and tackles him to the ground. Koji looks stunned as Tamaki starts punching his face continuously.

"DAMN YOU! I'll teach you a lesson you won't forget-" Tamaki got cut off when Koji quickly recovers and punched Tamaki in the nose, causing him to back away. Koji then got up and punches Tamaki in the stomach, followed by a firm kick to his stomach.

Haruhi watched in horror as Tamaki fell to the ground in pain. Tamaki widens his eyes as he sees Koji coming over and raised a foot over his head. Tamaki quickly rolled over to his side just as Koji brings down his foot.

Tamaki quickly swings his legs into Koji's ankles, causing him to fall to the ground. Tamaki quickly got up and staggers over to the stove and grabs a frying pan.

"Tamaki! Behind you!" Haruhi cried. Tamaki turned around and sees Koji coming over and about to punch his face, but Tamaki quickly swings the frying pan and slams Koji's face, sending him staggering back and hit the wall. Koji then fell to the ground and lay crumpled on the floor.

Tamaki drops his pan and walks over to Haruhi and placed his hand on her head. Haruhi smiled sadly at him with tearstained eyes.

"Tamaki-senpai…you came back…" She whispered.

Tamaki smiled. "Of course I came back for you. Because I'm your 'father', and I'll protect you always."

Haruhi gasped and widens her eyes when she sees Koji standing behind Tamaki, while he had a knife raised into the air. It was a BIG knife, too.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi screamed. Tamaki quickly turned around and Koji yells as he brings down the knife at him. But Tamaki quickly grabs his wrist and strained to push Koji and the weapon away from him.

"Once I kill you, Haruhi and I are gonna have a hell of a time…" Koji smirked evilly. Tamaki scowled in concentration, refusing to flinch at how close the blade was to his face. He began to push Koji harder, and the force of their pushing caused the two to swerve around so Koji was standing between Tamaki and Haruhi.

Koji decided to choose foul play and kicks Tamaki in the stomach. Tamaki cries out in pain, causing him to back away from Koji. Koji smiles evilly, seeing his chance. He quickly grabs Tamaki's throat and pins him onto the dining table.

"TAMAKI!!!" Haruhi screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks. Koji then raised up his knife and stabs Tamaki's stomach.

Tamaki cried out in pain while Koji grinned evilly in triumph as he dug the knife deep into his stomach, causing more blood to ooze out from his wound. Tamaki then kicks Koji's stomach, causing him to pull out his knife and back away from him. Tamaki groaned in pain as he got up from the table and grabs his bloody wound. He fell onto his knees and shuts his eyes tightly. The pain was overwhelming him.

Koji walked over and stabs his knife on Tamaki's back, causing him to cry in pain again and fell onto the ground. Koji then pulls out his knife and raised his now bloody knife above his head.

'It's over here. He's going to finish me…' Tamaki thought as he closed his eyes in defeat.

"DON'T YOU HURT HIM!!!!!!!!!" Haruhi suddenly shrieked as she got up and leapt onto Koji's back. She then held Koji's neck tightly with one arm, causing him to drop his knife. Then, she shuts her eyes tightly as she then bites Koji's shoulder and sinks her teeth into his skin.

Koji yell in pain as he starts struggling like a bucking bronco.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Koji cried in pain.

Haruhi removes her teeth and let out a heart-wrenching yell at Koji's ear, "FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU ASSHOLE! I won't let you kill Tamaki!"

She then bites Koji's shoulder again and Koji yells as she bites his shoulder harder. She bit so hard that it causes blood to trickle from his shoulder.

Koji continues crying in pain, until he finally managed to grab Haruhi's head and threw her against the wall as if she was a rag doll. Haruhi then lay crumpled onto the floor. She tries to get up but Koji quickly swings his leg into her face, knocking her unconscious.

Koji scowled as he grabs his shoulder wound. Damn that girl. Once he finished off Tamaki, he will kill the girl as well. Haruhi is nothing to him anyways. To him, she was nothing but a-

Koji widens his eyes in realization when he soon realized that he forgotten about Tamaki. 'Where is he?'

His answer came quite swiftly when suddenly Tamaki quickly punches him in the nose and grabs him by the neck. Koji struggles to breathe as Tamaki tightens his hold around his neck while raising his frying pan in his other hand.

"No one…HURTS MY DAUGHTER!!!" Tamaki then brought his frying pan crashing down with the force of a sledgehammer, smashing it directly into his foe's head.

Koji then backs away from Tamaki and stared at him dumbly for a few seconds, as if he was unsure of what to do next. He suddenly began to wobble about drunkenly, lumbering about wildly.

"You…you really are worthy…to be Haruhi's boyfriend." Koji managed to whisper before his eyes finally closed as he toppled over like a sack of bricks in an unconscious heap.

Tamaki groaned in pain as he drops his frying pan and fell to the ground as the pain of his wounds overwhelms his body. He then slowly crawls over to Haruhi and rubs her back.

"Haruhi…" He moaned weakly as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Wake up…please…" A few seconds later, Haruhi slowly opens her eyes and smiled sadly at him.

"Tamaki-senpai…" She whispered. "You saved me…"

Tamaki smiled back. "Haruhi…I came back for you because…I've always love you. You are the only woman I ever truly love. And I can't afford to lose you. I love you Haruhi."

Tears poured down from Haruhi's eyes as she replied, "I love you too, Tamaki. Even if you are an idiot who sacrificed his own life to save mine, I love you…"

Tamaki then slowly closes his eyes as he slips into unconsciousness. Haruhi widens her eyes. "Tamaki? TAMAKI!!!!!!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

DW64: Oh no! Is Tamaki going to be okay? Is he really dead?! Stay tune and read and review!


	7. I Love You, Tamaki

_**Chapter 6: I love you, Tamaki**_

"Haruhi? Are you alright?"

Haruhi moaned as she slowly opens her eyes to stare at a bright white ceiling. The ceiling was obstructed by several large ovals. Haruhi counted them drowsily: one…two…six large ovals.

Haruhi blinked. Those ovals were heads. The heads of her friends and her father.

Ryoji smiled sadly at her daughters as tears start to form in his eyes. Hikaru, Kaoru and Hunny were smiling sadly too and Kyouya is trying his best to fight back his tears.

"Welcome back, Haruhi." Hikaru and Kaoru both said.

"How are you feeling, Haruhi? We brought you some cake." Hunny asked.

Haruhi smiled weakly as tears pour down her cheeks. She is glad to be alive. Alive to see her friends and father again. "I'm fine. Thanks." She turns to her father who was smiling at her. She sobbed as she said, "Dad…I'm...I'm so sorry that I yelled at you the other day. I really-"

Ryoji wrapped his arms around Haruhi and whispered, "It's okay. I know you didn't mean to. And I forgive you."

Haruhi smiled and closed her eyes for a moment, until she snaps her eyes open and gasped in realization.

"Where's Tamaki?" She panicked as she lets go of her father. There was immediately an uncomfortable silence.

Kyouya sighed heavily, then spoke up, "The doctor said that Tamaki's injuries are severed and he is currently in a coma."

Haruhi widens her eyes fearfully. "Will he be alright?"

"He's currently breathing normally." Mori said as he sadly lowers his head. "But the doctor also told us that there's a chance that he will never wake up again. He may become a vegetable."

"We all hope that Tamaki will wake up soon." Hikaru added.

"We really do." Kaoru said as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Tamaki-senpai." Hunny said sadly.

Tears loosely rolled down from her cheeks as she heard this. "Where is he? I must see him!" Haruhi cried as she immediately sat up from her bed.

Ryoji tries to push her back into a lying position. "Haruhi, please. Calm down. I'm sure he will be-"

"No! You don't understand!" Haruhi pushed her father's arms away from her. "It's because of him, I'm still alive. And it's my fault that he has to risk his life to save mine!" She broke down crying while Ryoji, Kyouya and the others just stared at her wordlessly.

Haruhi continues to cry for a moment, then looked up at them. "Please…I wish to see him…"

* * *

Haruhi slowly opens the door to Tamaki's room. She widens her eyes a bit to see Tamaki, lying unconscious on his bed while his right arm and chest was attached with tubes and plugs to a heart monitor, which was blinking incessantly. And his mouth was covered by an oxygen mask.

Standing beside him was his father, Yuzuru and his grandmother.

Haruhi walked over to Yuzuru and asked, "How is he?"

"The doctor says he's fine…for now." Yuzuru said in grief, extremely worried for his son.

"I never thought he would do something stupid." Tamaki's grandmother added. Haruhi narrowed her eyes angrily at her.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!" Haruhi shrieked, causing Yuzuru and Tamaki's grandmother to widen their eyes in shock. "I know you hate your grandson, but he risked his life to save mine! And you're not worried that he's now in a critical condition at all?!"

Yuzuru and Tamaki's grandmother just stared at her wordlessly.

Haruhi turned to Tamaki and stand next to him. "Oh Tamaki…I….I'm so sorry…" She whispered piteously as she placed both of her hands on Tamaki's right hand. "If I haven't had Koji as my boyfriend, none of this would have happen to the first place. I'm so sorry, Tamaki." She said as tears start to form in her eyes again. "I really am…"

She fell to her knees and wailed in despair as tears violently pour down from her cheeks while Yuzuru sighed as he wraps an arm around his mother. Tamaki's grandmother just lowered her head in sadness.

* * *

A week has passed and still no improvement. Tamaki is still in his coma but at least he's still breathing normally, which is the only sign that Tamaki is still alive. Haruhi just watched him quietly while sitting in front of him in a chair beside his bed, hoping tghat Tamaki will finally wake up from his coma.

Kyouya entered the room, walked over to Haruhi and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Haruhi, you haven't eaten much in days. So I bought you some sushi." Kyouya said to Haruhi while holding a box of sushi in his other hand.

"I'm not hungry." Haruhi replied, not bothering to turn her head to him.

"Please, your father and I insist."

"No thanks."

"Come on Haruhi, just one or two bites, that's all."

"I said no!" Haruhi snapped aggressively, still refusing to face him while pounding her hard on the side of Tamaki's bed.

Kyouya frowned as he sighed in frustration. "Haruhi, how on earth is starving yourself going to make Tamaki wake up?!" He snapped.

Haruhi widens her eyes, then slowly turn her face to him. Kyouya panicked. "Haruhi, I…I'm sorry I…" He was cut off when Haruhi immediately got up and wrapped her arms around him and sobbed.

"Oh Kyouya…I don't know…" Haruhi sniffled in a badly trembling voice.

Kyouya wraps his arms around Haruhi and whispered, "Don't worry, Haruhi. We all hope Tamaki will wake up soon. And I'm sure he will." Haruhi then breaks her hug and looks at him with tearstained eyes. Kyouya pushes a strand of hair away from Haruhi's beautiful face and wipes a tear from her eye. "Come on; have something to eat now, alright?"

Haruhi slowly nods her head, causing Kyouya to smile.

* * *

A few more days later, Tamaki still hasn't wake up. Haruhi, Ryoji, Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Takashi, Yuzuru and Tamaki's grandmother all gathered around his bed.

There was a tense silence among them, until the doctor came in and everyone automatically turned to him.

"Mr. Suoh, Madam Suoh, Tamaki has not yet woken up." The doctor said.

"We are aware of that!" Yuzuru snapped. The doctor blanched.

"Yes, I know...but, you see, he is not breathing on his own. He hasn't shown any signs of attempting to wake up. He has become dependent on the breathing machine." The doctor continued.

"What's your point?" Tamaki's grandmother asked as Yuzuru wraps his arm around her.

The doctor sighed, trying to support the family and help them make the right decision. "My point is that we may want to consider taking Tamaki off of the respirator."

Everybody in the room gasped. "What?!" Hikaru and Kaoru both said in shock.

The doctor continued hurriedly to explain: "Right now he is only breathing and functioning because of machines. He isn't dead, but he isn't quite alive either. The respirator is all that's keeping him from moving on from this world. There is no chance that he will snap out of his coma while still dependent on the respirator, but there is a small chance that he would force himself to start breathing on his own if the respirator was removed. It is likely that he will stop breathing without the respirator, but would it really be that much better to keep him on the respirator and have him stay half alive half dead, using up your medical insurance and relying on machines to live, Mr. Suoh? The respirator keeps him breathing, but it will no longer help him to live. Removing the respirator and hoping he will survive is really his best bet."

Tamaki's grandmother has gone pale while Yuzuru closes his eyes tightly, having no idea what to do next.

"Do it."

Yuzuru and Tamaki's grandmother spun around and turned to Haruhi, who looked at them in determination.

"Wh-what?" Yuzuru asked in amazement.

"You heard me. Do it. Take Tamaki off the respirator. The doctor said to hope he would survive. I'm good at hope. I trust Tamaki to do the right thing, because I believe in him. Take away the breathing machine." Haruhi spoke firmly and clearly.

Kyouya stares at her in wonder, then clears his throat. "Yes. Haruhi is right. I believe in Tamaki too. He is my best friend after all."

"Yes! We believe in Tamaki-senpai too!" Hikaru and Kaoru both said, frowning. Hunny and Mori nod their heads in agreement.

"Yes. Do it, Mr. Suoh. You love your son, do you? Then you can believe in him." Ryoji said as he wraps an arm around Haruhi.

There was a tense silence. Yuzuru cleared his throat and turned to the doctor. "Very well…take him off the respirator."

Tamaki's grandmother nodded sadly, extremely concerned for her grandson. "Yes, we can take him off the respirator."

"But before you take it off, can I have some privacy and say a few words to Tamaki first?" Haruhi asked the doctor.

"Very well. I'll give you five minutes." The doctor nods his head.

"Thank you." Haruhi said. The doctor, Yuzuru, Kyouya and the others then leave the room, leaving Haruhi alone with Tamaki.

Haruhi turned to Tamaki and grabs his hand tightly. "Tamaki…" Tears start to form in her eyes. "If you really love me, then please…wake up. Wake up for everyone. Wake up for me. How I really wish to see your beautiful eyes again. I…I can't leave without you. I really can't. So please Tamaki…wake up." Haruhi sobbed as tears gently roll down her cheeks. "Please wake up…"

Haruhi bit her lip sorrowfully, and wipes away the tears off her eyes before continuing, "Everyone doesn't want you to leave, so do I. So don't leave me Tamaki. I don't want you to leave, I really don't."

* * *

_Five minutes later…_

Haruhi slowly opens the door and everybody looked at her. She looked up at the doctor and nods her head. "Alright, you can pull it off now."

The doctor sighed and said, "Alright, let's hope this works."

Everybody then walked into the room and stood around the hospital bed. Haruhi stood by Tamaki's side, clutching his hand encouragingly. Kyouya stood directly behind him and stares down at his motionless best friend. The heart monitor beeped steadily behind him.

Yuzuru and Tamaki's grandmother stood on the other end of Tamaki's bed. Yuzuru put his arm around his mother comfortingly. The doctor came and stood solemnly beside Yuzuru and Taaki's grandmother, ready to undo the respirator at any moment. Hikaru and Kaoru both stare at Tamaki nervously and Mori wraps his arm around Mitsukuni.

Without a word, the doctor looked for a nod of consent from Yuzuru, received it, and turned off the respirator.

Everybody in the room stood silently with baited breath, staring at the unconscious man before them. The only sound in the room was the dull beeping of the heart monitor.

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Haruhi's eyes contracted into a small scowl as Ryoji wraps his arm around his daughter. As the people refused to move, talk, or breathe, they heard the beeping rate slow. A moment passed, and then another.

Tamaki did not breathe.

The heart monitor replaced its beeping with one long mechanical note. It was a note that, in a hospital, instantly signified death. His heart was not beating. His pulse was gone. He was flat-lining.

The doctor stood silently with his eyes closed, respectfully not unplugging the monitor until the mourning occupants of the room were ready.

The heart monitor's one long note drowned out the world. The only noise was a small sob from Tamaki's grandmother, who now regrets not loving her grandson when he was still awake. Her sobs was quickly muffled as Yuzuru drew her into a tight hug. They sobbed into each other while Haruhi and the others tried to accept what lay before them.

The one long note of the heart monitor resonated in Kyouya's ear. His eyes closed and his head sank to his chest in defeat. _'How could he leave us?'_ He thought as his hands curl into fists_. "No. He can't He can't leave us. He wouldn't do that!'_

Kaoru's face screwed up and he turned to Hikaru. Hikaru stared at his twin brother sadly and puts an arm on his back and the twins held each other tightly, trying their best not to cry.

Tears furiously rolled down from Mitsukuni's eyes as he sobs in anguish while Mori stared at Tamaki in disbelief.

The pulse remained flat. Everyone in the room stood broken, especially Haruhi.

Haruhi lowers her head and closed her eyes while Ryoji held his daughter tightly. "I'm sorry, Haruhi." Ryoji whispered.

"Oh father…" Haruhi sobbed as tears rolled down her cheeks. It's over.

Tamaki Suoh is _gone_…

**BEEP.**

Haruhi's eyes immediately snapped open as she heard the beep. What was that noise?

**BEEP.**

There it was again!

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

Blinking, Haruhi turned slowly to face the heart monitor. The mechanical line danced gently up and down, emitting a small beep every time. Tamaki had a heartbeat. Everybody else open their eyes as well, looking amazed.

The doctor's mouth fell open in surprise. Yuzuru and Tamaki's grandmother broke from their tearful embrace to stare down at Tamaki in shock. Mitsukuni looked up, red-eyed but no longer crying. Hikaru and Kaoru smiled as they both hug in relief and shed tears of joy and Mori and Kyouya both laughed with relief.

The heart monitor was beeping steadily now. The doctor went to look at it. "This is the most remarkable recovery I have ever seen!" he whispered.

"Course it is! This is our lord we're talking about!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed.

Suddenly, Tamaki snapped open his eyes and sat bolt upright in bed, breathing heavily. Finally, after 12 days in coma, Tamaki Suoh has woken up again. Haruhi widens her eyes in disbelief.

"Tamaki…" Haruhi whispered.

Tamaki turned to Haruhi and smiled at her while removing the oxygen mask from his mouth. "Haruhi…I have returned…"

Haruhi immediately wraps his arms around him and cried happily. "Oh Tamaki, I thought I'll never see you with your eyes open again. I love you so much Tamaki-senpai, I never want to be without you again."

"Oh Haruhi, I love you too." Tamaki said. They both stared at each other for a moment, then kissed and held each other passionately.

Kyouya and Ryoji smiled as they watched this.

"I am very happy for them." Ryoji whispered.

"I know. And I also think Haruhi finally found the perfect man for her." Kyouya said smiling.

**END OF CHAPTER**

DW64: Yes! It's finally finished! Tamaki has woken up again! And he and Haruhi lived happily ever after! LOL. Anyways, there's still an epilogue, so stay tune for it. Thank you for your reviews, guys! Read and review!


	8. In The End

_**Epilogue: In The End**_

_2 months later…_

2 months later, Tamaki's injuries are fully healed and he was shortly discharged from hospital. Haruhi and the other host club members are all delighted for their leader's full recovery.

Three more days later, it was Haruhi Fujioka's birthday. And to celebrate her birthday, Tamaki and the Host Club went to a beach at Okinawa, just like he promised to everyone months ago.

Hunny and Mori are playing volleyball together, Hikaru and Kaoru are building a huge sandcastle, Kyouya was lying on a lawn chair, while drinking a bottle of water while Tamaki and Haruhi are sitting together on a mat and under a huge umbrella.

"So, Koji got arrested and sentenced to 20 years life imprisonment for rape and attempted murder?" Tamaki asked Haruhi. Haruhi nods her head. "Great, that bastard finally got what he deserves."

"Tamaki, you swore!" Haruhi said in shock.

"Yeah, but you swore too when you attacked Koji from behind, right? And it was the 'f' word too!" Tamaki laughed. Haruhi laughed as well while Tamaki wraps an arm around her. "So, are you still with Kyouya?"

"Not anymore. Kyouya told his father that he doesn't wish to marry me anymore. He also said to him that you will be a better man for me, and his father agreed his decision." Haruhi explained.

"I see. Anyways, happy birthday, Haruhi." Tamaki smiled as he took out a small wrapped box to Haruhi. Haruhi widens her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, Tamaki." She took the box and quickly unwraps it. It was a small red box. She slowly opens the box and finds a small diamond ring inside it.

"Tamaki?" She said as she looks up at Tamaki.

"Haruhi, will you marry me?"

Haruhi simply smiled at him. "Of course."

Both Haruhi and Tamaki then wrap their arms around and hugged each other tightly. "Promise me Tamaki, that we will always be together." She whispered.

"Of course, Haruhi. Forever and ever…for all eternity." Tamaki smiled. They both stared at each other for a few seconds, and then Haruhi pulled him into a long, affectionate kiss.

Meanwhile, Hikaru and Kaoru laughed mischievously as they are recording everything with their camcorder.

"Are you getting all of this, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"Yup, this video will get millions of views on YouTube." Kaoru smirked. But suddenly, Kyouya came over and smashes the lens of their camcorder with his fist.

"AAAAHHH!!!! OUR VIDEO!!!!!!!" Hikaru and Kaoru cried in horror.

"Sorry guys, but it's wrong to interrupt someone's privacy." Kyouya smirked as he lifts his glasses up.

**THE END**

DW64: And that's the end of my first Ouran High School Host Club story. Thank you for all of your reviews everybody! And don't worry guys, because there'll always be more stories from me in the future! And until next time, read and review!


End file.
